Rejection Isle
by Lava-chan
Summary: The Ham-Hams go on vacation to a paradise island! Pashmina, Sandy, and Bijou are cloned? But what happens when the boy Hams like the copies better? Pairings: PandaxBijou, MaxwellxSandy, StanxPashmina, HamtaroxChristine, JinglexChaya, and ???xChelsea


Rejection Isle  
  
By: Lava-chan  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
AN: Hamha! New ficcy! =^__^= And the genre IS different from Cappy's Quest, because CQ was A/A/Romance, and this is Romance/A/A. The other one has more A/A, and this one has more romance. Enjoy!  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Chapter 1: Paradise.or not?  
  
Hamtaro ran to the clubhouse. Baddabaddabaddabaddabaddabaddabaddabadda. He swung the door open, and there were all of the other Ham-Hams. "HAMHA! Guess what? Laura's going on a trip! Come on, all! There's still time to sneak into her suitcase!" All of the hams baddabadda-ed into Laura's house where they snuck into her suitcase (which conveniently had some moth holes, so they could breathe). Once there, they rested comfortably until they arrived at the airport where Laura and her family claimed they're baggage. Hamtaro unzipped they zipper and they climbed out of the bag and tiky-tiky-ed out of the airport. They avoided traffic and managed to get to a beach. "Isn't this lovely Hamtaro?" Bijou asked, giggling. "But how will we get back to Laura's family?" Hamtaro smiled. "I got a copy of they're directions. We'll be able to get back safely." Bijou eyes sparkled, and then all was silent. Now was a quiet time for thinking. After awhile, Maxwell said, "It's getting late. Why don't we sleep in that boat down there?" He pointed to a rowboat down by the shore. The Hams got into the rowboat and slept peacefully. The next morning, Pashmina awoke, stiff and sore, on white, sparkling sand. She rubbed her eyes. Around her was crystal-clear turquoise water and lush green pine trees. "Where am I?", she wondered aloud. "Am I dreaming?" "I don't think so", said Hamtaro. "Or I'd be having the same dream." Maxwell was deep in thought. "Maybe the boat we were in came here while we were sleeping!" They decided that this was the best explanation, and Hamtaro, Maxwell, and Dexter planned on how to get home. Sandy yawned. "This is like, totally boring! Pashmina, Bijou, Penelope? Do you guys wanna like, explore?" Bijou stretched and stood up. "Oui! That would be fun! How about you, Pashmina? Penelope?" "I'd love too!" said Pashmina. She looked over at Penelope. "Ookyoo." Penelope shook her head. "'kyoo!" Pashmina sighed. "I guess we'll just have to stay here then." She sat back down and gazed at the ocean. "I hope we get home safely." She got a homesick look in her eyes. Stan got up and sat next to her. "Don't be sad, gorgeous! Look, you go do you exploring and I'll watch Penelope for you!" Penelope jumped up and down happily. "OOKWEE! OOKWEE!" Pashmina blushed. "Thanks, Stan! Now, Penelope, you be good, okay?" Penelope nodded happily. "'kwee!" Pashmina got up, the sad look completely gone from her eyes. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" With that, Bijou, Pashmina, and Sandy disappeared into the palm trees. Deep in the forest on the island, there was a hidden laboratory working on a cloning project. Unfortunately, they needed to test their experiment on something. The head of the project sent two scientists out to look for some mice or something to test their experiment on. (They didn't care much about animal rights.) They began their search, and found nothing. Meanwhile, Pashmina, Sandy, and Bijou were heading deeper into the forest. "Like, maybe we should turn around and go back!" Sandy said. "Just a little further," said Pashmina. "OMIGOODNESS! HUMANS!" Pashmina spotted the scientists, but she was too late. They picked up the girl Hams and brought them back to the lab. A few hours later, the experiment was complete. The clones were almost perfect, just not completely identical to their real "selves". Suddenly, something went wrong. A test tube, containing poisonous acids, was accidentally knocked over by a clumsy novice scientist. Fire spread throughout the lab. "ABANDON LAB!" A scientist shouted, and there was a mad rush to get out the doors and windows. The hamsters and clones were left on the lab table, forgotten. Bijou and her clone both awoke at the same time. "We 'ave to get out of here!" She woke Sandy, and her clone, but couldn't seem to wake Pashmina and her clone. Sandy carried Pashmina, and Bijou carried Pashmina's clone. "Oh, no!" exclaimed Sandy, panicked. "Like, we'll have to jump through the glass window!" They braced themselves for the jump, and escaped with only a few cuts and scrapes. Once outside, Sandy called to Pashmina. "Pashmina, like, please wake up!" She stirred, and slowly opened her eyes. "What happened?" She turned to the clones. "And who are you?" Pashmina's clone looked like her, with the same pink scarf, but also had earrings and pigtails, farther down her head than Bijou's. "I am Chaya. And you are?" "Pashmina. How did you get here?" Sandy's clone shrugged. "We don't know. By the way, I'm Christine, or Chiisuchine in Japanese." Bijou's clone spoke up. "I'm Chelsea, or Chiharu in Japanese. Where are you guys staying?" Bijou pointed west. "By that beach, over there. We better get back zere, or the others will be worried about us." She led the way to the beach, and the others followed close behind. When they got back to the beach, the boys welcomed them. "We were worried about you!" said Panda. Chelsea walked up to Hamtaro. "Heya! I'm Chelsea." Hamtaro, being polite as always, replied, "Hi, Chelsea. Do you like the ocean? It's so beautiful here!" Chelsea giggled. "I know! Look there!" She pointed to a rock. "The ocean view looks beautiful from there! Care to join me?" Hamtaro smiled. "Sure. What are we waiting for?" They scampered up to the rock and sat together, staring at the ocean. Bijou was seething. HOW DARE SHE! Her eyes clouded. "I.I NEED TO BE ALONE!" She yelled to no one in particular and ran off into the forest. Meanwhile, Christine and Maxwell were talking about technical stuff that Sandy didn't understand. She felt left out and ran after Bijou. It was like anyone was going to notice her anyways. Chaya approached Penelope. "Hi! You are so adorable!" "OOKWEE!" Penelope replied. She jumped up and down, and soon Penelope and Chaya were the best of friends. Stan joined them, and they were all so happy together. Pashmina felt her heart start to hurt. She fought hard to keep back tears. She ran full speed, unnoticed into the forest. Her world was falling apart.  
  
*TO BE CONTINUED*  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
AN: Like? This will NOT be MaxwellxChristine, it will eventually become MaxwellxSandy. REVIEW, PLEASE! 


End file.
